


Humbug - Day 10

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sherlock, what are you doing?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humbug - Day 10

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Prompt by my very dear friend hooptedoodley, thank you dear.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Sherlock sighed theatrically, snuggling even closer to Mycroft under the duvet.

“You keep poking me in the side.”

“Am I?”

“Ouch! Yes you do, please stop.”

“No.”

“Sherlock, this is… Hey! You know I’m ticklish there. I’m trying very hard to enjoy this book, so why did you come over when you are so obviously bored in my company.” Sherlock knew he’d gone a little bit too far when he saw the hurt in Mycroft’s eyes.

“I’m not bored in your company, just bored while you’re reading.”

“You mean while something other than you has my full attention, I see. I’m not going to drop this book any time soon, Sherlock. Leave or find something else to do if my mere physical presence is not enough for you.”

With a huff Sherlock vanished under the duvet and for 5 glorious seconds Mycroft thought he’d won. Then he felt something soft and wet tickling him just above the waistband of his pyjama trousers. Mycroft wanted to groan in annoyance but it came out a little bit more desperate and needy than intended.

Sherlock wiggled on top of Mycroft’s body and pushed himself further upwards, stopping at his brother’s open collar to lick slowly into the hollow of his throat. Mycroft did drop the book then, on Sherlock’s back as his head emerged from under the duvet, a triumphant grin on his face. Moving closer still, Sherlock poked his tongue out to lick at Mycroft’s nose and only stopped after he managed to make his brother smile again. Sherlock snuggled back on Mycroft’s chest and they lay in silence for a while, enjoying the closeness.

“Mycroft?”

“Yes, brother mine?”

“I know you read Dickens’ Christmas Carol every year in December. Why don’t you read it to me?”

“I read it to you a few times when you were younger.”

“I know, I remember, and I always liked it.”

Dropping a kiss onto Sherlock’s hair Mycroft picked up the book again and holding his brother safely in his arms, he began to read.

“Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge’s name was good upon ‘Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by hooptedoodley: Sherlock licking Mycroft after he keeps attacking Mycroft, childishly, and Mycroft becomes sad, and then Sherlock licks him.
> 
> _\-- I think you probably meant attacking in another way, but it wanted to be written this way. At least there is licking involved. ;)_


End file.
